Los Herederos
by Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black
Summary: El Oeste ha sido atacado por los soldados del Norte, ahora ellos quieren destruir a lord Sesshomaru entrando a su palacio; matando y secuestrando a sus seguidores. Lo primordial para el lord es sacar a sus hijos para mantenerlos a salvo, pero unos días después se sabe que sus hijos han desaparecido. Donde estarán los herederos del Oeste?
1. Prologue I

**Advertencía: Este fanfic tiene abuso, por lo que si eres una persona que no soporta ese tipo de contenido, te pido que no lo leas. No será muy grande el abuso que tengo pensado, pero a veces puede que si.**

Prólogo

Sesshomaru lo despertó al entrar apresuradamente a la habitación. Boga, junto a Moira y Taromaru iban tras él. Kai se levantó de su futón, frotándose los ojos con sus puños, mientras que su padre tomaba a su hermano recién nacido y se lo pasaba a la youkai hembra. Levi, su otro hermano, igual de despierto se levantó para luego ser tomado de la mano por Taromaru.

Sesshomaru aproximándose a Kai, y dejando la vela que más o menos alumbraba la habitación- en el suelo, se arrodilló junto a él. Su padre se veía más serio de lo normal.

-que sucede papá?- preguntó preocupado.

-Kai, necesito que me escuches- le dijo tomándolo de los hombros.

El pequeño youkai oyó los gritos que provenían de afuera del castillo, y mirando a su padre con su armadura y sus dos espadas, supo de lo que se trataba todo.

-nos atacan? Vas a irte a pelear?

-si- contestó él- pero los pondré a salvo a los tres primero.

Moira ya había sacado la ropa necesaria, dejándola en el futón y ocupándose vistiendo a Levi.

-papá, ya es de día?

-no Kai.

-pero hay mucha luz- dijo mientras Sesshomaru le colocaba una capa.

-olvídate de eso- dijo- saldrán por un pasadizo, haz caso a Boga. Entiendes?.

-y tú papá? Después nos seguirás?

Sesshomaru asintió- así es. Yo me quedaré a pelear, y cuando todo acabe, iré a buscarlos. Cuida de tus hermanos Kai.

-te veremos después papá- le dijo Levi tomándolo de sus pantalones.- no es así?

-si Levi.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza pelirroja.-no hagan ruido. No quiero que se enteren que ustedes están escapando.

Los dos niños asintieron.

Levantándose y acercándose a Moira, le dijo- cuida a Ame con tu vida.

-sabe que si milord- contestó apretando al bebé prematuro en su pecho.

Boga tomó a Kai de la mano, mientras que Taromaru hacia lo mismo con Levi. Los dos seguidos de Sesshomaru y Moira salieron de la habitación para llegar al corredor y meterse a otra.

-no quiero irme- susurró Kai, siendo escuchado por Boga y su padre.

-lo sé- susurró Sesshomaru

-quiero a mamá

-También lo sé.

El lord pasó junto a ellos para luego abrir una compuerta escondida detrás de la imagen, de la que una vez fue su esposa. La puerta oxidada chirrió. Boga, soltando a Kai, y Taromaru soltando a Levi, prendieron fuego a las antorchas.

Kai y Levi corrieron hacia su padre. Los dos poniéndose a su lado lo tomaron de la mano- haciéndolo arrodillarse. Sesshomaru tomó a Kai del brazo, apretándolo.

-me lastimas papá

-lo siento- dijo aflojando su apretón.-presta atención Kai-murmuró tomándolo de los hombros.- Boga y Taromaru los protegerán. Cuida de Ame y Levi, entiendes?- Kai asintió- no te alejes de ninguno de ellos. Moira estará con ustedes también. No dejes que Levi haga ruido, me escuchaste Kai?.

-si papá

Levantándose acarició los cabellos de sus dos hijos.- son muy pequeños, más Ame. Ni quiera tiene dos días de nacido.-le dijo Boga.- no dejes que les pase nada. O te mataré a ti.-murmuró el lord.

-sabe que los protegeremos mi lord. Con nuestra vida.

Escuchando la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, todos voltearon sacando sus espadas. Jaken entró corriendo y agitado- amo bonito, ya están entrando al castillo. Deben irse los amitos.

Sesshomaru asintió.

Girando hacia sus hijos los tomó para darlos a los youkais.-vayan.-

Jaken habló otra vez- amo, Inuyasha me envió también para decirle que sus hombres le están reclamando.

-ire ahora- anunció. Caminó hasta detenerse en la puerta para contemplar a sus tres hijos por la que podría ser la última vez. Kai, con sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos dorados, Levi con sus cabellos rojos y ojos verdes- igual a su madre- y su pequeño Ame, el bebé de cabellos plateados y ojos negros.

-váyanse ahora- ordenó.

Se marchó. Los soldados y la niñera apresuradamente se metieron al pasadizo. Boga adelante, Moira en medio y Taromaru al final. Boga abrió la puerta al final del túnel y se aseguró de que nadie los estuviera esperando.

Levi tomado de la mano de Taromaru siguió a Moira.

-sabes donde conduce este pasillo?- le preguntó Kai a Boga.- nos llevará al jardín de mamá?

-no- negó el soldado- saldremos al almacén y luego a la parte de atrás.

Levi miró detrás de si.

-Taro algo nos sigue.-susurró asustado.

El nombrado volteó rápidamente hacia atrás apretando la mano del pequeño.-lo escucho- susurró de igual manera.

Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo.- Boga!- gritó dando alarma, tomando a Levi en brazos y corriendo apresurado. Kai fue levantado al igual que su hermano.

Moira corrió apretando al bebé que por el grito había despertado.

En los oscuros pasillos los soldados corrían mientras que se escuchaban pasos rápido detrás de ellos. Una sombra golpeó a Taromaru tirándolo al igual que Levi. Kai gritaba su nombre llorando.

Moira se detuvo.

-corre Moira!- gritó el soldado derribado

La youkai desesperada asintió y siguió tras Boga. Pero algo la golpeó noqueándola.

-Ame!- gritó ahora Levi tratando de orientarse. El bebé empezó a llorar.

Tomó a Taro tratando de levantarlo, pero este estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por otro youkai cual rostro no podía ver.

-déjalo!

Otras dos sombras se presentaron, una atacando al niño con cuchillo en mano. El pequeño gritó de dolor. La sangre se derramaba en el suelo. -Taro!-gritó. Pero otra vez la sombra se acercó, embistiéndolo contra la pared. Dejándolo inconsciente. El otro siguió a Boga tratando de alcanzarlo.

Kai miraba como su hermano se desangraba.

-Boga bájame! AME! LEVI!

-calma Kai!- pero fue embestido por la espalda tirándolos a los dos por las escaleras. Boga trató de proteger a su amo mientras caían, pero aun así el pequeño se golpeó el rostro con un escalón. Aturdido, Kai se sentó mirando a su alrededor.

Sintió algo caliente correr por su rostro y cayendo a sus ropas. La sangre empapaba su capa, y gritó buscando a su compañero.

-Boga! Ayúdame

El aludido, trabajosamente se puso de pie con el niño en brazos, y apretándolo corrió tratando de llegar a la salida.

-calma pequeño- tomando su espada atravesó al ogro que los había tirado. Matándolo al igual que un cerdo.

-donde está Levi?! Moira!- gritó el niño llorando.

Los dos salieron del pasadizo impregnado de sangre y después del almacén, dejando a los otros atrás. En ese pasillo donde se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé.


	2. Prologue II

**Advertencía: Este fanfic tiene escenas de sexo, por lo que si eres una persona que no soporta ese tipo de contenido, te pido que no lo leas.**

 **Disclamer: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Inuyasha.**

* * *

 **Prólogo 2** : Los Herederos

Un seguidor del lord del Norte notó al bebé que había sido olvidado, y lo llevó al gran salón donde esperaba el otro hermano. Moira estaba arrodillada frente a los soldados enemigos junto a los otros sirvientes raptados de lord Sesshomaru. Levantándose trató de tomar al bebé cuando el seguidor entró, pero fue golpeada por un soldado que la mantenía en la esquina.

Levi estaba sumido en una especie de sopor. Todavía con la cara y la ropa manchada de sangre seca, esperaba a que alguien lo matara. Moira con pánico, lo agarró de la mano tratando de volverlo a la realidad o al menos de poder abrazarlo, cuando un estruendo la interrumpió, y vio entrar al lord del Norte. Lord Drikon del clan de los lobos blancos.

Con un chasqueo de dedos, los soldados empezaron a masacrar a los sirvientes. Como también divirtiéndose con las mujeres. Levi permaneció impasible, aún y con los gritos y sollozos de dolor. Moira quiso taparse sus oídos queriendo no escuchar nada, pero tomó a Levi pegándolo a su pecho.-quiero a papá- susurró el niño.

La youkai sollozó.- él vendrá. Te lo aseguro.

Al lord le gustaba ver masacres y orgías casi sangrientas. Le gustaba lo que veía, pero un ruido lo molestó.

Ame seguía llorando. El lord acercándose al bebé, lo tomó con odio, y trató de tirarlo al piso, pero fue detenido por su guardia real. -señor, es un bebé.-le dijo un poco asustado.

-no me importa. Es hijo de ese maldito. - dijo tomando fuerza en su brazo para poder estrellar a la criatura a la pared. Gimió de dolor. Mirando hacia abajo vio como el niño pelirrojo lo mordía en el muslo. Pateándolo lejos de él se liberó de su agarre. -niño estúpido.

Moira gritó su nombre.

-calla mujer. - gritó, pero mirándola de arriba a abajo, sonrió.- Llévenla a mi recámara. Ya veremos como grita después.

-Levi!- gritó la Moira siendo arrastrada por algunos soldados fuera del salón.

Drikon con bebé en brazos, volteó hacia Levi con una sonrisa de burla.- cuántos años tienes niño?

-no ha de tener más de cuatro años. - respondió uno.

-donde está tu hermano?

Levi no respondió a ninguna pregunta.

Después de media hora con preguntas y golpes, el lord decidió dejarlo. Todo el salón olía a sangre. -saben que? Quiero que se lleven al niño a otro lugar. Mátenlo si quieren. No me importa.

-por qué señor?

-porque solo sería un estorbo.

-y al bebé señor?

Sonriendo dijo- este me lo quedo yo.

Terror. Esa fue lo que sintió Levi al ver como lo tomaban a él de los hombros y como el lord que había asesinado a todos los sirvientes se llevaba a su hermano.

-no! Deja a Ame- gritó tratando de soltarse del agarre de los soldados.-no le hagas nada! Mátame a mí.

-Fuera!-gritó el lord.

Nadie ya podía hacer nada. Se había salido con la suya. Tal vez no tenía al heredero principal, pero con el bebé podría crear un plan, uno mejor al anterior. Sabía que Kai estaba desaparecido y Levi iba a ser asesinado. Todo iba bien para él.

Drikon odiaba a Sesshomaru. Le había arrebatado a la mujer, la que le traería prosperidad a su reino. Todo lord sabía que el que se casara con Rena sería amo de un territorio extenso. Y sus planes se extinguieron cuando supo que Rena había aceptado a Sesshomaru. Él la había necesitado. Y no le importaba si mataba a inocentes en el proceso.

Había decidido atacar al lord del Oeste cuando supo que su mujer había muerto al dar a luz. Hace apenas dos días atrás.

Sus tropas habían asesinado a la mayoría, pero cuando Sesshomaru entró en acción junto a su medio hermano, todo se volvió en su contra. Y tuvo que desistir. Había recorrido todo el castillo para asesinar a los herederos, pero no los encontró, hasta que volvió a su propio palacio y se encontró a dos de los niños presos.

Si. Todo fue de maravilla. Ahora esperaba que Sesshomaru jamás encontrara a sus dos hijos mayores, así todo iría bien para él.

Dos fuera. Uno dentro.

 _Pero, algo se le olvidó al lord del Norte, y era que aún había una persona que podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y era la misma persona que había sido arrastrada a la habitación principal, y de la que él estaba pensando disfrutar esa misma noche._


	3. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es completamente mía.

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene** **escenas sexuales** **, te pido que si no disfrutas este tipo de escenas, sáltate** **esa** **parte o no leas el capítulo.**

Limpiar. Limpiar. Limpiar.

Moira ya estaba harta de hacerlo. Ese día fue levantada de la cama con fuerza para limpiar el suelo de la cocina, temprano.

Ya no sabía que hacer.

Desde que fueron detenidos hace 14 años por el lord del Norte, todo el día se la pasaba limpiando y cumpliendo sus horas sexuales en la alcoba del lord. Él ya la había azotado cuando tenían sexo, y ella ya no podía seguir aguantando. Pero lo aguantaba por el pequeño amo, que se la pasaba leyendo en el pequeño despacho del lord.

Muchas veces habló con el niño, desde que cumplió los 4 años.

Se metía a su recamara en altas horas de la noche -antes de cumplir con el deseo sexual del amo- para contarle sobre su verdadero padre. Ame no sabía que era hijo de otro, hasta que le contó como había llegado a ese palacio, donde ningún sirviente lo apreciaba.

Lo extraño era, que el lord del Norte parecía hacerlo.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Ella estaba decidida a buscar una salida para los dos, pero en más de 10 años, no había podido lograrlo. Ese lord sabía que si ella pudiera salir, entonces trataría de llegar con el lord de Oeste. Y tenía razón.

Eso era lo que buscaba.

Ame estaba entre dos bandos -para desgracia de ella- ya que conocía la historia de su verdadero padre, y conocía la "bondad" del hombre que alguna vez pensó era su verdadero padre. Un niño de cuatro años no sabe como manejar eso. Y ese día le contó al lord de lo que se había enterado. Moira fue llevada a su cuarto donde ninguno de los dos- lord y sirvienta- salieron hasta dos días después.

Dos meses después, se supo que Moira esperaba un cachorro.

A nadie le importó esa noticia, menos al líder. Después de eso ella tuvo un aborto, y unos meses más tarde, tuvo otro. En total fueron 8 abortos. Ocho embarazos.

Ella estaba devastada. Aunque habían sido concebidos de una forma horrible, ella quizo tenerlos, pero no pudo tener ni uno.

En el último aborto ella- llorando en la cama del lord- se prometió que, si volvía a quedar preñada, entonces le pediría al lord que le dejara tenerlo. Se lo rogaría. Porque necesitaba tener algo para que vivir, y Ame ya no era una opción. El niño apreciaba al lord, y aunque ella sabía que también estaba interesado en su verdadero padre, no iba a dejarse llevar por una simple sirvienta.

Moira esperaba que Levi estuviera vivo, al igual que Kai. Los dos hermanos había desaparecido, y era probable que el de en medio hubiera sido asesinado.

Tenía esperanzas de que algún día, el amo Sesshomaru fuera al Norte para asesinar al hombre que posiblemente había matado a uno de sus hijos. _No_ - _no lo deseas_.- se dijo

Qué es lo que esperaba Sesshomaru? Por qué no había llegado aún? Ya habían pasado 14 años y no sabía nada de él ni de sus tierras. No pudo haber muerto, porque se abría enterado por el lider del Norte. Él estaría complacido de decirselo en sus noches juntos. Pero no había dicho nada. Nada que se refiriera al amo.

Levantándose del suelo, se sacudió las ropas sucias para ir a las cocinas a por la comida del lord. Ame ya había comido hacía dos horas.

No quería ir a esa recamara, pero si no ella recibiría más azotes. Y ya no podía seguir como si no le doliera. Su cuerpo tenía muchas marcas, que ya eran casi invisibles de ver, pero que se notaban cuando te fijabas muy bien en su cuerpo.

Entró sin hacer ruido, pero Nila, una hanyou ya vieja la miró mientras revolvía la sopa del caldero.

-Moira, la comida está en aquella mesa- dijo señalando- llévala rápido.

-Si Nila

La hanyou la miró con una pequeña sonrisa- todo estará bien, ya verás que tu amo vendrá y los llevará a su palacio. Lord Drikon podrá ser mi amo, pero no acepto lo que les ha hecho. Aunque cuide del pequeño no puedo negar que su odio hacia el lord del Oeste es tonto.

-lo se, pero solo puedo acatar sus ordenes. Así no me matará, y podré ayudar a mi pequeño amo a salir.

-eres una mujer fuerte. Encontrarás la manera.

Moira casi llorando contestó- gracias Nila.

Tomó la charola de plata y con un fuerte suspiro, para darse valor, fue rumbo al despacho del lord.

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa de lado. Recorriendola de arriba a abajo.

-señor, le traigo su comida.

Él no contestó a su pregunta- Moira, acabo de llegar de un largo viaje, necesito usarte.

La mujer tratando de permanecer tranquila volvió a decir- donde le dejo la comida señor?

rió. - mi querida Moira, déjala en el suelo. Y luego acércate a mi.

Lo hizo.

Se sentó con las piernas abiertas en las de él, frotando su vagina con la entrepierna de él. Drikon gimió por lo bajo apretándo su cintura con sus manos y miró el rostro bello de la youkai. Él no lo admitía, pero le gustaban esos ojos verdes.

Empujó hacia arriba, queriendo penetrarla de una vez. Moira se abrazó a su cuello, dejando su cabeza en el hombro de él. El lord alejó sus manos de la cintura, para sacarle el vestido sucio y tirarlo lejos de los dos.

La levantó un poco para sacarse su miembro ya erecto de los pantalones, y adentrarse en el interior de la youkai con fuerza.

Ella gritó de dolor.

El lord agachó la cabeza y chupó los grandes pechos casi con hambre, poniendo sus manos en las nalgas de ella y apretándolas para subirla y bajarla al rededor de su gran miembro. El ritmo fue rápido, y él ya gimiendo y golpeándole el cuerpo, derramó su semilla muy dentro de la youkai, quedandose quieto.

Moira, sudada, trató de bajarse de su regazo, pero él la tomó de la cintura haciendole daño con sus largas uñas, enterrándolas en su piel. Ella sollozó un poco, tratando de alejarle sus manos.

Él sonrió.- oh Moira, me satisfaces tanto.- dijo con sorna. Con violencia la levantó y la tiró al suelo en 4, para volver a adentrarse y chocar su cuerpo con el de ella una y otra vez.- oh si, tantas veces que lo hacemos y sigues apretada-. Se recostó en ella, besándole y mordiéndole el cuello.

La vagina de ella dolía. Notó como algo escurría, y asomándose por debajo de su cuerpo, vio como sangraba allí abajo mientras él la seguía penetrando.

El lord gritó derramándose de nuevo dentro de ella.

-Rena podría haberme dado un gran territorio, pero tú me satisfaces. Lástima que seas una sirvienta de Sesshomaru.- dijo jadeando.

-oh lord...-murmuró Moira.

Ella sabía que estaba mal que se sintiera atraída por él, pero el youkai era hermoso- como su amo- y le gustaba llacer con él, pero aún así, ella seguía pensando que, si algún día podía salir, se llevaría a Ame, e irían al Oeste con su lord.

-señor...- mejor calló.

Drikon la miró, y volteándola, dejando su espalda en el suelo, volvió a meterse dentro de ella- dime Moira

Ella lo tomó de los antebrazos, y sollozó.

Empezó a bombear de nuevo- dímelo!- gritó. Moira le abrazó, rasguñándole la espalda- no, lo matarás de nuevo.- dijo dejándo sus lágrimas en el cuello de él.-lo harás! El se alejó de su abrazo, sosteniéndose con sus brazos y dando más estocadas para luego liberarse dentro de su vientre.

-de que hablas?

Moira no quería decirlo, pero lo hizo -estoy esperando un cachorro de nuevo- susurró llorando.-por favor, no lo mates. Deja que lo tenga. Ya no aguanto perderlos, eran mis hijos.

-y los míos

-pero a tí no te importó matarlos. Yo de verdad quiero conservar a este.- dijo acariciando su vientre.

Drikon no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando el estómago de la mujer, y luego la miró a sus ojos.

-tenlo.

Moira lo miró asombrada, con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, se levantó y lo abrazó, pegando sus pechos al de él.-házmelo de nuevo- murmuró en su oído.- pero hazlo lento, para no lastimarlo.- dijo sonriendo, dejando un beso en su cuello.

El youkai del Norte sintiéndose extraño, la abrazó de vuelta, y la besó con impetu mientras sentía como ella se sentaba en él. Empezó a cabalgar, apoyando sus manos en el pecho duro, impulsándose hacia arriba y dejándose caer lentamente. El lord le acarició la cintura con ternura, donde le había hecho las lesiones con sus garras. Y siguió besándola.

Ame miraba la ventana indiferente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que su "padre" estaba en su despacho con Moira. Él la apreciaba, pero desde que ella le mencionó sobre lo que sucedió hacía 14 años, ya no sabía que pensar de ella, ni del que creía era su padre.

Necesitaba saber de donde era.

Moira le dijo que él tenía dos hermanos, desaparecidos. Y un padre, que era el lord más fuerte, y un tío hanyou que vivía en una aldea con su esposa sacerdotisa.

Un día, cuando era un niño pequeño, él había notado su gran diferencia con el que en ese entonces, era su padre.

Ojos ambar y cabello plateado. Drikon tenía cabello negro y ojos ojos azules casi blancos.

Él no supo que pensar, y fue a preguntarle a su padre. Drikon le sonrió y dijo que eso no importaba, ahora ya entendía el por qué nunca le contó sobre sus diferencias.

Estaba decidido a pedirle explicaciones, claro, cuando acabara con Moira.

Ame suspiró- él sabía que "su padre" quería a Moira -extrañamente- y que deseaba juntarse con ella, pero por qué no lo hacía? Él estaba dispuesto a aceptar la unión. Ella lo había cuidado todos esos años, y la apreciaba demasiado. También hablaría de eso con el lord.

Ahora debía esperar, y entonces, escucharía todo lo que él lord le diría, porque ya no era un niño ingenuo y tonto, era hijo de un lord poderoso. Todo acabaría esa noche.

Se dijo Ame antes de volver su mirada a la ventana.

Moira abrazaba al lord, descansando su cabeza en el pecho blanco de él.

Se habían ido a la recamara principal, después de terminar la ronda sexual, aunque la mujer trató de irse a la suya- que estaba al lado de la de Ame- el lord la tomó en brazos y la puso en su cama, donde la abrazó y la acarició.

Vacilando, Drikon pasó su mano en el vientre aún plano. Moira sonrió, y puso la suya en la de él, apretándola suavemente.

-lo siento- dijo él.

Ella levantó su rostro para mirarlo- por qué?

-porque hice que perdieras 8 cachorros. Lo peor es que, todos ellos también eran míos, y no me importó matarlos. Lo siento, Moira.

La youkai derramó lagrimas y lo abrazó más fuerte- te perdono. Ahora hay otro cachorro dentro de mí, y se que tú estarás para cuidarlo y verlo nacer.

Él sonrió, le besó la cabeza y olfateó su cabello.

-lo estaré.

Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que tocaron la puerta, sacando al lord de su estupor.

-soy Kenjo, amo. El señorito Ame pide hablar con usted.

Con suavidad, el macho se alejó de Moira y se levantó. Se colocó su bata roja con dibujos de olas en hilo de oro, se agachó hacia los cojines donde reposaba la youkai y la volvió a besar.

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con el sirviente y el chico.

-Ame, dime de que quieres hablar.

-vayamos a tu despacho. Es privado.

El lord asintió.

Los dos se dirijieron al cuarto, y ya cerrado, Ame se dispuso a decir.

-se que tu no eres mi padre, y que el verdadero es el lord del Oeste. Quiero saber que pasó.

Drikon sin ninguna emoción se le quedó mirando- Ame...

-sin mentiras. Quiero la verdad.

El pelinegro dio un suspiró- te rapté. No estaba en mis planes hacerlo. Mas bien quería matarlos a todos ustedes, a tus hermanos, a tu padre y a ti.

-por qué?

-porque estaba desesperado. Verás, todo comenzó cuando un clan que poseía un gran territorio anunció que el youkai que desposara a su hija Rena se quedaría con todo, ya que el anciano no había tenido machos, solo podía entregarselo a su hija mayor, y esa era Rena. Yo necesitaba expandirme, muchos youkais querían derrocarme y con esa extensa tierra que venía con soldados podría ayudarme. Pero no sucedió, alguien ya había hecho su jugada. Tu padre. Él se casó con ella, y yo sólo tenía problemas en el Norte y muchos me atacaban por todos lados, necesitaba soldados, así que le pedí a tu padre que me ayudara, pero no aceptó. Ahora se que habrían bajas y el Oeste podría haber sido invadido también, él lo que quería era proteger a su esposa y al hijo que esperaban, pero yo era egoísta y no me importó eso. Así que decidí atacarlo a él y quedarme con las tierras. Pude llevar acabo el plan hasta 6 años después de su negativa.

Me metí en su territorio, maté sirvientes, maté cientos de youkais y traté de matar a tu padre, pero él es más fuerte que yo y no lo logré. Regresé a mi hogar, y yo sentía que todo había sido una pérdida, tenía sirvientes y soldados encerrados en el salón principal pero eso de que me serviría? Hasta que un youkai llegó y te entregó, y luego vi que estaba también uno de tus hermanos.-sonrió con desprecio a si mismo- yo me sentí poderoso, quería hacerle daño a tu padre, y lo mejor era asesinar a sus hijos... pero luego decidí quedarme contigo y... matar a tu hermano.

-lo hiciste?- le preguntó Ame asustado.

Drikon mirándolo a los ojos negó-no, di la orden, pero después le dije al soldado que no lo hiciera. Lo desterré. Quería hacerte sufrir, pero tampoco pude hacer eso, cuando ibas creciendo se me fue olvidando que eras hijo de tu padre, y te quise ver como mío, aunque nunca pude hacerlo. Pero te críe. Me dí cuenta del por qué tu padre había rechazado mi petición, cuando te vi correr en los pasillos a los 3 años. Ese día, lo entendí.

-lord Drikon, Moira una vez me dijo que estaba preocupada por mi padre. Porque no volvió a aparecer.

-no es que no haya aparecido, yo me alejé del Norte tiempo despúes de que cumplieras 4. Drogué a Moira y a ti, y los traje a otra mansión, construida por los mismos sirvientes que ves en la casa. No dejé entrar a otro, y ni uno ha salido tampoco.-mencionó serio- No quería que alguno de ellos se les escapara y les contara a otros que estabas aquí. Ninguna información de tu padre, ni siquiera de afuera me llega. No se sabe nada porque así lo quice. Ahora, si tu lo deseas, revelaré que estas aquí y te entregaré a tu padre.

-pero él te matará- dijo Ame

-y lo acepto. Es hora de que sea castigado por lo que hice, y de devolverte a tu padre.- alargó su brazo y tomó a Ame del hombro.- haré lo que me pidas Ame.

Ninguno advirtió que Moira los escuchaba detrás de la puerta.


End file.
